<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deck The Halls With Boughs of– Yangyang Stop That by laurelea_f</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283841">Deck The Halls With Boughs of– Yangyang Stop That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelea_f/pseuds/laurelea_f'>laurelea_f</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>powered and problematic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Slice of Life, X-Men Inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelea_f/pseuds/laurelea_f</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Yangyang hated Christmas. If anything, he was simply indifferent to it. </p><p>Normally. </p><p>But it was a little hard to be indifferent when the sound of Frank Sinatra singing about snow was blasting full volume through the thin walls of the apartment. He could hear Kun singing along to the music, as well as someone else, someone who didn’t quite have the vocal technique of Frank Sinatra or even Kun. It was probably Lucas. Groaning, he threw a pillow over his head. It would all be over in a week or so. He just had to make it past the twenty fifth without strangling someone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>powered and problematic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deck The Halls With Boughs of– Yangyang Stop That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>merry christmas to everyone who celebrates it! wayv is the cutest most wholesome family and their secret santa video from last year largely inspired this. (this is part of my powered and problematic series but it's sort of a standalone bonus holiday episode. the next installment of the series will be a full length johnjae fic so please look out for that!)</p><p>shoutout to nielle for reading this mess and helping me write some of it &lt;3</p><p>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:02pm</b>
</p><p>help</p><p>it’s begun</p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:03pm</b>
</p><p>???</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:03pm</b>
</p><p>CHRISTMAS</p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:03pm</b>
</p><p>The fuck?</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:03pm</b>
</p><p>no you don’t understand</p><p>kun ge is going all out</p><p>and I mean ALL OUT</p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:03pm</b>
</p><p>Hahahah what’s so bad abt christmas?</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4:03pm</b>
</p><p>are you free</p><p>come over and you’ll see</p><p>save me pls</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like Yangyang hated Christmas. If anything, he was simply indifferent to it. Normally. But it was a little hard to be indifferent when the sound of Frank Sinatra singing about snow was blasting full volume through the thin walls of the apartment. He could hear Kun singing along to the music, as well as someone else, someone who didn’t quite have the vocal technique of Frank Sinatra or even Kun. It was probably Lucas. Groaning, he threw a pillow over his head. It would all be over in a week or so. He just had to make it past the twenty fifth without strangling someone. </p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, rolling around his bed with a pillow pressed to his ears, when he heard someone knock at his door. “Come in,” he said, then yelled again when he realized he couldn’t be heard over the sound of the Christmas music. </p><p>Dejun poked his head into Yangyang’s room. “Donghyuck’s here. He came in a few minutes ago and now he’s belting Christmas songs with Kun-ge,” his friend told him with a laugh. </p><p>“What? Why didn’t you tell me when he got here?”</p><p>“I did! I was yelling your name.” </p><p>“How was I supposed to hear you over the fucking <em>Christmas music</em>? You should’ve yelled louder – it’s not like you haven't done that before.”</p><p>Dejun just laughed. “Come on. Also, watch your head on the way out.” </p><p>Yangyang rolled off the bed and pushed himself to his feet, following the older out of his room. Adhering the advice given to him, he promptly looked up to find Lucas hovering midair, his large wings fanning out, putting up tinsel around the doorframe of Yangyang’s room. Sure enough, the box of tinsel slipped from Lucas’ hands and came tumbling down. Yangyang caught it and tossed it back up to the flying boy. Dejun’s precognition really did come in handy sometimes. </p><p>Making his way into the living room, Yangyang couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the scene in front of him. Yes, the song still annoyed him to no end, but he had to admit that the image of Kun’s arm thrown around Donghyuck’s shoulder while the two of them harmonized to All I Want For Christmas Is You was one he wouldn’t forget any time soon. </p><p>“Hyuck!” Yangyang called out in between chuckles. “Let’s go!” </p><p>Donghyuck grinned in response and pulled away from Kun to head over to his friend. Laughing, Kun patted Donghyuck on the back and went back to his task of decorating their monstrosity of a Christmas tree. He raised a hand up, and a huge tacky star rose out of its cardboard box and floated up to the top of the tree. </p><p>Ducking around the tree and its flying ornaments, the two boys picked their way around the multitude of cardboard boxes containing Christmas decorations, only to come face to face with a deer, jingle bells dangling from its antlers. Yangyang stared at it for a split second before the realization kicked in and he screamed. A wall of red sparks manifested in front of him out of instinctive defense, and the deer bleated when the some of the sparks flew into its face. Morphing back into its original form, Hendery rubbed his face while whining, “<em>Yangyang.” </em>The jingle bells were now sitting atop his head like an interesting choice of head accessory.</p><p>Laughing, Yangyang conjured up more red sparks and waved his hands threateningly in front of his friend. Hendery transformed back into a Christmas deer and bleated in Yangyang’s face again, shaking his antlers in what he probably thought looked intimidating but actually just rang the bells wreathed around them. It was quite a peculiar scene.</p><p>Yangyang threw an arm around Donghyuck as he guided him away from Hendery – now in human form – still laughing as he made his way over to help Kun, and towards his room. Donghyuck gave a laugh of his own as well. “You were right, you guys <em>do</em> go all out for Christmas.” </p><p>“Do you pity me now? Do you feel my <em>pain</em>?” Yangyang sobbed exaggeratedly.</p><p>“Eh, I guess. If you win later it’s only because I let you. Out of <em>pity</em>.” </p><p>Yangyang did end up winning a few rounds of their video game, but when Donghyuck cried out yet again and complained about his chosen character as they both pressed the buttons of their game controllers furiously, Yangyang decided gleefully that he had won because he was just better. Beat that, Donghyuck. </p><p>Yangyang was probably exaggerating how he felt about Christmas. But having been bounced around foster home after foster home, he’d never really seen the appeal of the holiday. Sure, the presents aspect of it was nice, and he’d gotten good presents before. He particularly remembered the expensive toy race car he’d gotten when he was five. The rest of Christmas, however, made less sense to him. People he barely knew would gather around his foster family's house and he would sit to the side, watching. He’d come to be wary of the holiday. But who knew, this was his first Christmas with the boys – maybe Kun and his abundance of Christmas decorations and music would change his mind. Either way, he knew Christmas dinner was going to be a treat with Kun’s cooking. So maybe it wasn’t that bad.</p><p>With a combo Yangyang himself had taught him, Donghyuck sprang a surprise attack on Yangyang’s character and managed to steal away victory. Letting out a fake indignant huff, Yangyang conjured up a ball of energy and lobbed it at his friend, laughing when it hit him square in the face with a puff of sparks. Mischief danced around the flames of Donghyuck’s eyes, and he raised a hand ignited with flames threateningly. </p><p>“Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Too far, man! Chill!” Yangyang protested with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Kun had said he wanted to take Christmas card photos, Yangyang hadn’t quite expected this. See, Yangyang had taken photos for the holiday before and he remembered standing rigidly beside his foster family, next to them but not quite a part of them, smiling awkwardly at the camera wearing an itchy, tacky sweater. </p><p>But this time, Kun had somehow gotten ahold of custom sweaters. Hendery’s depicted the donkey from Shrek wearing a Santa hat and grinning with a candy cane held between his teeth. Dejun’s was Harry Potter themed but someone had taped a piece of paper – with a drawing of a jar of the Lao Gan Ma chili sauce Dejun ate everything with, topped off with a Santa hat – on his back. Dejun had yet to realize it was there. Ten’s read “hoe hoe hoe.” And so on. Yangyang’s own sweater had a picture of Santa’s sleigh except the sleigh was a sleek red race car stuffed full of presents and Santa sitting on the hood of the car. He quite liked it. </p><p>“Okay!” Ten called from where he stood behind the phone fixed onto a tripod. “Are we ready? Three, two, one!” He disappeared into wisps of black smoke, then reappeared a split second later behind Yangyang. Yangyang grinned at the camera. </p><p>Ten teleported back go look at the photo then burst out laughing, his eyes crinkling as he stumbled, legs going weak. They all crowded around Ten to get a look, and Yangyang couldn’t help but laugh as well. It was a mess of a photo: Ten was still in the process of teleporting, only the faintest trace of him visible surrounded with wisps of smoke; Dejun was smiling but his expression had turned startled and he was captured in the process of turning around to look at Ten beside him; Kun’s eyes were half closed; Hendery was grinning broadly but his eyes were fully closed; Lucas was wearing what was considered his I-think-I’m-hot bitch face. Only Winwin looked good. Yangyang loved the photo. </p><p>They made a few more attempts at the photos, but within the next ten minutes they ended up blasting Sicko Mode and yelling the lyrics at the top of their lungs, jumping up and down while Yangyang and Hendery freestyled to perform their own rendition of the song. Kun had his phone the whole time, so they came out of it with hilarious but blurry pictures of all of them laughing and smiling in Christmas sweaters. </p><p>All in all, it was exactly what Yangyang should’ve expected from his friends.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was movie night and Yangyang was praying that they wouldn’t put on Home Alone or something like that. He and Ten were in the kitchen, making popcorn and getting drinks while the others set up. Or rather, Kun and Winwin were setting up while Lucas, Hendery, and Dejun were already hogging the couch. </p><p>“Ten?”</p><p>“Hm? <em>Ten</em>?”</p><p>“I mean hyung!”</p><p>“What d’you want?"</p><p>“Are you sure that’s hot chocolate?” Yangyang tentatively sniffed the mug Ten passed him. “It smells like Starbucks.</p><p>“The fuck?” Ten laughed. “Baby, your nose has issues.”</p><p>“Don’t call me baby, I’m not your baby. I’m sixteen,” Yangyang protested with an exaggerated pout. </p><p>Ten just patted his head. The sound of a movie starting came from outside in the living room. “No! Ge!” Hendery cried out. “Not the grinch! That’s a kids’ movie!” So it wasn’t Home Alone. It was worse. Yangyang had clearly underestimated Kun’s holiday spirit. </p><p>“<em>Ge!”</em> Lucas wailed, the sound of it resonating throughout the apartment, followed by laughter from the others. </p><p>“Hyung,” Yangyang said, suddenly curious. “How old were you when you started living with Taeyong-hyung and the others?” </p><p>“Sixteen, same as you,” Ten answered easily. “It’s been eight years.” The smile that pulled the corners of his lips up was soft, nostalgic. </p><p>“Where did you live before?”</p><p>Ten paused. Noticing the curiosity in Yangyang’s eyes, he answered, “with my parents, I guess. But they were never my family, if that’s what your asking.” It <em>was</em> what Yangyang was asking. “I found my family with the guys. The day I moved in was probably the best in my life.” He paused. “Or maybe the best day second to when I moved in with you all. The look on Kun’s face when he realized he was stuck with me was quite something.” Ten smiled fondly. “But the guys were my first family, where I first belonged. They were my brothers.” </p><p>“You, like, dated Taeyong,” Yangyang couldn’t help but remind his friend with a grin. </p><p>“Ah. Maybe not Taeyong. He’s not my brother. But you gotta understand, I’m not with him – them – now, but I am so, so grateful for them. You might hate us now, but you’ll be grateful for us one day too.” Ten laughed. “That was sappy. Gross. Does this have to do with how you hate Christmas with a passion?” </p><p>Yangyang nodded sheepishly. “And I don’t hate you guys!”</p><p>“I know, I know, baby.” Ten patted his head again and grabbed the bowl of popcorn, prancing out of the kitchen. He sure was grateful for Ten. </p><p>Following the older into the living room, Yangyang jumped onto the couch, wedging himself between Ten and Dejun and throwing his legs over the latter’s lap. Kun pulled out a jar of Christmas sugar cookies and little gingerbread men. Yangyang screamed. Hendery, sitting beside Kun, burst out laughing. “Are you <em>scared</em>?” He reached into the jar and pulled out Christmas tree shaped cookie, waving it threateningly. “Are you <em>scared</em> of the <em>cookieee</em>?” He threw it at Yangyang and the poor baked good sailed over the others heads, bouncing off its target’s face. </p><p>“That was <em>low,</em> don’t yeet cookies at me, dude!” He picked up the fallen confection and took a bite of it, throwing the rest of it back at Hendery. The other boy transformed into a golden retriever and snapped it out of the air, grinning at Yangyang after he morphed back. </p><p>“Alright guys, shut up, the movie is starting!” Lucas exclaimed. </p><p>The opening credits of Iron Man 3 started – Yangyang supposed it was a compromise in movie choice – and they all settled in. Ten reached an arm around him to grab a handful of popcorn, then threw his arm around Yangyang, cuddling close. Yangyang tried to throw his arm off and scooch closer to Dejun, but Ten just ended up hugging the both of them to him.</p><p>Huh. If this was what Christmas was really like, maybe it wasn’t so bad. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:02pm</b>
</p><p>Hows the christmas thing going</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:03pm</b>
</p><p>maybe</p><p>MAYBE</p><p>its not that bad</p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:03pm</b>
</p><p>HAHAH I knew u'd change ur mind</p><p>christmas is abt fAMiLy and LoVE and all that sappy shit</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:03pm</b>
</p><p>you’re just saying that bc mark kissed you under the mistletoe </p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:03pm</b>
</p><p>Wait how did u know</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:03pm</b>
</p><p>AHA</p><p>educated guess</p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:04pm</b>
</p><p>No but srsly</p><p>Christmas has rly good vibes</p><p>U get to be w ppl u love and its so happy </p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:04pm</b>
</p><p>i guess youre not wrong</p><p>its not so bad with the guys</p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:04pm</b>
</p><p>U guys are all so close its honestly so cute </p><p>Like a little family</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:04pm</b>
</p><p>the best little family</p><p>
  <b>[image attached]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:04pm</b>
</p><p>HAHAHAHAAH</p><p>Is that lucas’ bitch face </p><p>I bet he thinks he looks so hot</p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:04pm</b>
</p><p>for sure</p><p>he likes to remind us that he’s the best looking</p><p>
  <b>donghyuck</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:05pm</b>
</p><p>Pfffff</p><p>WAIT I'm showing mark HAHAH brb</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stamping the cold out of his feet, Yangyang tucked himself into Kun’s side in hopes of keeping himself a little warmer. The pair made their way down the street past rows of shops lined up next to each other, every single one decorated with excessive red and green and gold. Yangyang gagged internally by reflex, then caught himself. He would force himself to appreciate the holiday, he decided. Christmas didn’t seem to be so bad for the first time this year, and so he would made it his mission to endure – enjoy – the whole process. </p><p>The seven of them were doing secret Santa. Kun had conjured a hat – it was the big top hat he used for his magic tricks – with seven slips of paper, one for each of their names, and passed it around for them to draw out of. <em>Ten</em>, Yangyang’s had read. Christmas and secret Santa or not, Yangyang was determined to get a good present for his friend. His hyung that would play basketball and get coffee with him, and would call himself Yangyang’s best bro and call Yangyang his baby. The hyung that got stuck between his bed and the wall once when they hung out in his room. Yeah. That hyung. </p><p>They walked past an art supplies store and a set of pens in a window display immediately caught Yangyang’s eye. He remembered Ten gushing about the quality of them, the ink and the fluidity. He pulled out a gloved hand from where it had been stuffed into his pocket and pointed at the store. “Ge! This one!” </p><p>Kun followed him into the store, the bells above the door jingling when they entered. They were greeted with rows of shelves stacked with paints, pens, and paper, and a bunch of other tools that Yangyang had no idea of what they were. Peering at the set of pens he had spotted, Kun smiled softly. “They’re great. I’m sure Ten will love them.” </p><p>Picking up the box tentatively, Yangyang inspected the price tag. They weren’t that expensive, he noticed, while recalling the costly gifts his foster families had given him. Christmas gifts had to be expensive, it was one of the things he had learned through the years while suffering through the holiday. He sighed. The pens wouldn’t do. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kun asked him.</p><p>“The pens – they’re too cheap.” </p><p>Kun wrapped an arm around him. “What do you mean they’re too cheap? Call me old fashioned, but Christmas is about family and…being grateful! <em>Not</em> the price of your present!”</p><p>Yangyang laughed lightly. “You <em>are</em> old fashioned.” </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, you’re not. You’re just old.” </p><p>Kun smacked him on the arm then dragged him over to the cashier to pay for the pens. Yangyang felt a little weight he didn’t know he was carrying lift off of his shoulders – if Christmas <em>was</em> about family and gratefulness, he hoped his present had achieved that. </p><p>Grinning deviously now, Kun steered Yangyang out of the art store and into a tech one nearby. “I have the best present for Dejun. You have to see this” </p><p>Half an hour later, they exited the store with a large package wrapped in a luxurious gold. “The wrapping paper alone cost a fourth of the actual present,” Kun laughed. </p><p>“Honestly, I think the damn wrapping paper is as a whole gift itself.” </p><p>“Mhmm, It’s all bling bling. Dejun better like it.”   </p><p>“Oh he will — until he rips through it all.” </p><p>“Oh god, you’re right.” Kun sighed dramatically. “It’s fine, it’s worth it. I mean, it’s Christmas. For Christmas!” </p><p>Yangyang felt a little warmer inside when Kun put his arm around him then. “Ge,” Yangyang said, then repeated when he heard how uncertain he sounded. “Ge, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>Kun looked up from the present in his hands. “Go ahead, what is it?”</p><p>Yangyang fiddled with the red sparks dancing around his fingers. “What is it about Christmas that you like so much?”</p><p>“What isn’t there to like about it?” Kun asked with an easy smile, his head tilted to the side. </p><p>“I don’t know–” the words came out tumbling before Yangyang’s mind caught up to his mouth. “Maybe it’s because – you know – I never really had a family, but I don’t really – I guess… I just don’t really get it?” Yangyang thought of sitting alone at Christmas dinners, of seeing other families laughing around their Christmas trees. “For me, it just feels lonely.” He quickly cleared his throat and stumbled over more words. “But even for you guys, doesn’t it just make you feel sad that you’re apart from your actual families?</p><p>His words hung awkwardly in the air and Yangyang looked down, laughing sheepishly. “Sorry ge, I didn’t mean to be so…” He paused, searching for the right word. “So intense. I guess sometimes I feel like no one really knows how it–”</p><p>“<em>Yangyang</em>.” The older stepped in front of him to rest both hands on his shoulders, the weight of them reassuring. “You know, you’re not the only one.” </p><p>“The only…?”</p><p>“I’m an orphan too. I know how you feel.” </p><p>Yangyang looked up abruptly. He’d always assumed Kun had grown up in a normal family. The older man’s presence was so comforting, so stable, and he was always so ready to be there for Yangyang and the others. Yangyang had thought that could only come from having a real parent to learn from and look up to. </p><p>“Kun-ge, you’re – you’re an orphan? I never – I mean you don’t, like – you don’t… seem like one?”</p><p>“Are you seriously telling me you can tell when someone is an orphan?” Kun shook his head lightly and chuckled. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Yangyang could only give him a perplexed, helpless look. Kun fell back into step beside Yangyang and wrapped an arm around him, something Yangyang was grateful for because of both the temperature and the comfort. Looking up, Yangyang saw the smile on the older’s face, an easy, sincere one that tugged the corners of his lips up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Christmas is about family. Shouldn’t I be happy that I can celebrate my new family?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Red sparks flicked between Yangyang's fingers while bounced on his feet. He was sure Ten would like his present. He was sure. But what if he didn’t? Yangyang remembered gifting his foster sister a box of crayons once when he was eleven. He’d been moved to the next foster home the week after. So yes, he was scared. Was he being stupid? Yes. Was he still scared? Hell yes. </p><p>Yangyang flinched when someone wrapped an arm around him, but relaxed when he saw Dejun and leaned into his friend instead. It would be fine, he told himself as the others gathered around the dining room table piled with presents. </p><p>“It’ll be fine,” Dejun murmured. Yangyang had never really told him about why he hated Christmas and he wasn’t sure if his friend knew, but Dejun must have foreseen <em>something</em> if he was reassuring Yangyang. And Yangyang did feel reassured. He’d wait around a bit, see the others open their presents, then Ten would open his and by then Yangyang would be fine. </p><p>“Alright, who wants to open theirs first?” Kun asked.</p><p>“Me! Me!” Ten cheered, waving around his glass of very alcoholic eggnog.</p><p><em>Oh, shit.</em> That was fast. They were really doing this, huh. Ten was going to open his present, hate it, and Yangyang would be kicked out. Maybe Donghyuck could take him in– </p><p>Dejun smacked him, then put his arm back around Yangyang, hugging him tightly as if to hold him still. Ah, so that was how Dejun probably knew he was overthinking. He was practically vibrating with all his unwanted nerves and energy. Either that or Dejun had developed mind reading powers. Speaking of mind reading powers – yep, on the other side of the table Sicheng was giving him a sympathetic smile and an encouraging thumbs up. There was <em>no</em> privacy in this household.  </p><p>Ten picked up the box wrapped with red and green paper with his name written on it in marker, shaking it lightly next to his ear as if to gage what kind of present it would be. A bad one probably. Yangyang bounced on the balls of his feet and Dejun wrapped his other arm around him to stop him from fidgeting. </p><p>Eyes lit up with anticipation and childish excitement, Ten eagerly tore through the wrapping paper and uncovered the box of pens. Yangyang wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but the smile that split across the older’s face was definitely not among his predictions. Ten disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in the next split second next to Yangyang, throwing his arms around him and knocking away Dejun, who gave a huff and a laugh. </p><p>“I love them!” he screeched. “The quality! The ink! The fluidity!” His voice softened then, and the maniacal glint in his eyes was replaced by something warm. “Yang, you’re the best. Thank you.”</p><p>Finally regaining his bearings, Yangyang managed to hug his friend back. “So I’m not being kicked out?”</p><p>Ten gave him a confused look but seemed too happy to care. With his face pressed up against Ten’s shoulder, he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. Maybe this really wasn’t so bad. </p><p>After getting Ten to calm down, Kun opened his own present next. Apparently Lucas hadn’t been all that subtle – unsurprisingly – and Kun had already known who his present – a very nice leather bag, surprisingly – was from. Lucas himself received a ring from Sicheng. The latter had known that he’d been looking for a ring, so when they’d been at a jewelry shop together Sicheng and made a last minute purchase for the younger. The gold symbolized friendship, Sicheng explained. Yangyang felt his smile widen. Hendery got a little scarf, earrings, and a box of medicine – morphing into animals all day took its toll – from Dejun. Dejun’s gift was from Kun, the one he’d gotten with Yangyang. Sure enough, Dejun had eagerly ripped through the expensive gold wrapping without a care, uncovering a huge speaker in the shape of Thor’s hammer. Dejun raised the hammer in the air proudly. The present Hendery slid across the table to Sicheng turned out to be a customized bracelet that read <em>be brave.</em> Hendery didn’t say much, but, by the thoughtful smile on his face, Sicheng probably understood all the meaning Hendery had put behind it. </p><p>By the time it was Yangyang’s turn to open his present, all of his remaining nerves had dissipated with a shower of red sparks and he accepted the box Ten passed him with anticipation. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but by now he knew Dejun was right. It would be fine. “For my baby and best bro,” Ten announced with a smile. It wasn’t the mischievous grin he normally wore or even his knowing smirk, but something softer. </p><p>“It’s customized, I designed it myself,” Ten beamed. </p><p>Yangyang lifted the lid off the box, revealing a bracelet, bands of silver winding together in a complex, abstract pattern. He’d never seen anything like it. He’d never received anything like it, something that wasn’t a present for the sake of giving a present but something for <em>him</em>, for Yangyang specially.</p><p>“Don’t lose it,” Ten warned, his devious grin returning a little. “Or I swear I’ll kill you.” </p><p>Yangyang let the older help him slip it onto his wrist, the metal cool against his skin. The feeling of it gave him something to focus on instead of just numbly staring at Ten, his mouth slightly open. For once, he couldn’t think of a witty remark to make at Ten’s words.</p><p>“Hyung, I think you broke him,” Dejun laughed. </p><p>His friend’s words gave him a little shake, and Yangyang’s mind finally caught up to reality so that he could throw himself at Ten to give him a hug. Ten gave an <em>oomph</em> of surprise, but accepted his affection. </p><p>“Guys he’s <em>crying</em>!”</p><p>“No I’m not!” Yangyang protested, his voice coming out muffled with how he had buried his face into Ten’s shoulder. Ten rubbed his back comfortingly, but eventually he must’ve gotten bored because he just cackled and ran off to the living room. </p><p>Dejun’s arm automatically found its way back around Yangyang’s shoulder as the others followed Ten. “I said it’d be fine, didn’t I? Can I say I told you so?”</p><p>Yangyang summoned a ball of energy and waved it threateningly in his friend’s face. Dejun laughed, “that shit doesn’t scare me.” </p><p>The two of them took a seat on the couch and Dejun pulled out a chocolate advent calendar from his stash of candy hidden behind the couch. He started popping the pieces of chocolate out, one after another after another. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s how advent calendars work. Aren’t you meant to, like, eat one a day?”</p><p>Dejun shrugged. “Delayed gratification.” Fair enough. Yangyang held out an open palm, and Dejun smirked. “I thought you didn’t like anything related to Christmas?” </p><p>“Give me the god damn chocolate.” </p><p>“Guys, come on!” The others had put on Christmas music – again – and were gesturing for the pair to join them. Dejun hopped off his seat while still clutching his advent calendar firmly, immediately joining in on the belting of the Mariah Carey song. </p><p>Ten made a grabby motion towards Yangyang. “Oh no,” Yangyang protested. “No, no, nope. I’ve had enough Christmas for one day. I’ve reached my limit.” </p><p>“Come <em>on, </em>you’ve made it this far. Might as well!” </p><p>“Nope. No no, <em>no!</em>” Yangyang’s voiced raised at least an octave when Ten teleported next to him and practically carried him over to the others. </p><p>“That’s cheating!”</p><p>“Give in then! It’s for your own good!” </p><p>Yangyang felt laughter bubble up and couldn’t help but grin. “Okay! Okay fine!” </p><p>Maybe he actually enjoyed himself, shouting out the lyrics to All I Want For Christmas Is you. Maybe Christmas really was growing on him, and maybe he really was grateful for all his hyungs. Maybe all that was true, but Yangyang certainly wasn’t going to admit that to any of their faces. At least he wasn't being kicked out of their household and would live to see another day in their mess of a – a family. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yangyang</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:48pm</b>
</p><p>christmas isn’t so bad :)</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! i had a lot of fun with this one so i hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>merry christmas &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>